Sin With A Smile
by AlinaLotus
Summary: Alice is a demon, is sin incarnate. Bella's about to find out that evil never felt so good.


**Just a short Bellice oneshot. Obviously warnings are fslash. Enjoy. This is dedicated to Amber (aka Amblurance) for just being her awesome, amazing self. Love ya, chicka. **

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

Tell me, that you will listen  
Your touch, is what I'm missing

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away

Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

Bella loved him, she did. Edward was her angel, her savior on more occasions than she cared to remembered and in more ways than she knew. So if Edward was an angel, than Alice must be a demon. Or the Devil himself. These feelings for her...the love, the burning, the throbbing, it was sin incarnate.

But if there was one thing that Bella Swan was sure of, it was Alice Cullen could burn through her in a way Edward could only dream of.

**---**

Alice loved Jasper, loved him more than a thousand lifetimes would be able to show, and he was hers, and she was his, and their love was eternal and she would never want another man, immortal or not, the way she wanted Jasper.

That was the thing. Bella wasn't a man. She wasn't a vampire. She was forbidden. Her brother loved her so very much, and Alice would die (in theory, of course) the worst possible death than hurt or deceive Edward. But Bella made her think, made her thirst and want and _need_ in ways she never had before. Oh, she'd seen beauty, Rosalie was a glaringly obvious testament to that, but there was something so...soft about Bella, so pure and innocent and innately good and _just human. _

It was wrong, but somehow it was hard to care, just now. Edward was hunting with Emmett, Jasper had gone with Carlisle to look into purchasing a new Rolls Royce, and Esme and Rosalie had taken the M3 to Seattle for some shopping. Alice was left behind, by choice of course, to look after Bella.

And she intended to do her job. Sin with a smile, right?

**--- **

Bella had never been very intuitive, but she'd had a feeling about tonight, that something glorious and amazing and life-changing was going to happen. And just as she'd predicted, Alice Cullen had shown up at her window, the pale moon reflecting off her even paler skin.

"Come with me?" Alice whispered, extending her hand to Bella, who accepted it without question, and Alice gently swung Bella up into her arms, leapt from the window, and landed neatly on the ground.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, electricity shooting up her spine at the physical closeness with her favorite vampire.

By way of an answer, Alice set Bella on the ground and wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning in so that their foreheads were pressed together. "I want this more than anything, Bells."

Bella's breath caught in her throat, and dire warnings of scripture, oak pulpits and brimstone were buzzing in the back of her mind, but she found herself closing the gap between her and Alice's lips. She was sure she'd be struck by lightning, or swallowed up into the pits of Hell, something, anything, because Alice's icy kiss and swirling (like snow, like falling, smothering snow) tongue was better than Heaven, better than being saved and having eternal salvation, and if truth be told, Alice's kiss made Edward's laughable. There was no going rigid and still and not moving, there was no counting the seconds until the kiss was ended. With Alice, it was pure passion and despite the glacial temperature of Alice's skin and lips and body, Bella had never felt so warm in her life.

"This is wrong," Alice whispered, when they'd parted so Bella could breath, although she was finding that difficult. Alice's mere presence took her breath away.

"What's wrong is subjective." Bella said, lifting her hand to touch Alice's black, spiky hair. "This, after all," Bella strung a piece of Alice's feathery soft hair around her index finger, "is right. It feels right, therefore it must be."

"And your basis for that argument is?" Alice said, her lips (almost red in the moonlight, Bella noted) pulled up over her white teeth.

Bella shrugged. "That nobody has to know." And she leaned in to press her lips once more to Alice's.

**Song snippets are from Comatose by Skillet. It is seriously an amazing Bellice song, I highly suggest it. As always, feedback is love. **


End file.
